pokefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clay
Lucas Diamondson is the main character in the series DP: Sinnoh Stars. He is from Twinleaf Town and has just embarked on a journey in the region of Sinnoh. He aims to be the Sinnoh League Champion, like every Trainer does. His rival is his best friend, Barry Platinumus. Lucas is also good friends with Dawn Pearlton, a Pokemon Contest Coordinator. Lucas is intelligent, kind, caring, and loving. He had dreamed of having Pokemon all his life. Many of the top Trainers of Sinnoh admire how he takes care of Pokemon, compared to Barry. Lucas is also known to be a liitle careless, which can get him into trouble later. Journey Success Battling Vs. Barry: Win Sinnoh League Badges None yet. Pokemon = Male = Female On Hand is Lucas's Sinnoh starter Pokemon, being his first obtained Pokemon. It was given to him from Professor Rowan. This Pokemon immediately became very affectionate toward Lucas. Although babyish, Turtwig was proven to be very strong by winning the battle between it and Barry's Piplup. It has the moves of Bite, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, and the powerful but rare Energy Ball. Obtained in: Twin Leaves! is Lucas's second obtained Pokemon and his first catch (Route 201). Lucas was very lucky to find Chimchar, for it is a rare Pokemon only found in the Sinnoh region. Chimchar is mischievious, but also sweet. It is girly at times, but is the "tomboy" of Lucas's Pokemon team. It lacks in physical power with moves like Scratch and Flame Wheel and Dig, but is strong with Special moves like Flamethrower. Obtained in: Twin Leaves, Part 2! Hinted from the Season 1 Opening During the episode openings of Season 1, a was shown in battle (using Aerial Ace) with Lucas. Later in the oenings, a Staravia was shown with Lucas and some other Pokemon. It may be that Lucas will catch a Starly and it will evolve into a Staravia later in the series. Other than Aerial Ace, it is unknown what other moves it will know. It is undecided in what episode will Starly appear, and what episode will it evolve. During the episode openings of Season 1, a was shown with Lucas and some other Pokemon. It is unknown what moves it will know. It is undecided in what episode will Shinx appear. However, it is anticipated it will be caught early in the series since Shinx live in early Routes of Sinnoh like Route 202, for example. During the episode openings of Season 1, an Eevee was shown with Lucas and some other Pokemon. It is unknown what gender it is, or what moves it will know. It is undecided in what episode will Eevee appear. During the episode openings of Season 1, a Feebas was shown swimming with Lucas, as well as being shown with him and some other Pokemon. It is unknown what gender it ism or what moves it will know. It is undecided in what episode will Feebas will appear. However, it may appear late in the season since Feebas live in Mount Coronet. Category:DP: Sinnoh Stars Characters Category:Protoganists Category:Male Characters